zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda Wiki:Artículo Destacado/Archivo 4
En esta página se recogen todos las votaciones realizadas para decidir el Artículo Destacado durante 2015 y 2016: Enero 2015 Hyrule Warriors De los mejores artículos que se han construido últimamente, y de un juego que aún sigue resonando. El artículo está muy bien, muy completo, e incluso un tanto novedoso porque difiere un poco de la estructura normal que se le da a los artículos de juegos. Además, creo que ya se le nominó una vez pero perdió. --CM Xavi (discusión) 15:22 25 dic 2014 (UTC) Pues sí, yo fui el que ya lo nominé y perdí, aunque en el mes en el que se estrenó, que tenía más sentido. Pues nada, que vuelvo a votarle para ver si esta vez gana. --Link Campeón (discusión) 17:36 25 dic 2014 (UTC) Tingle En circunstancias normales, volvería a votar por quinta vez a The Legend of Zelda (juego). Pero como me he dado cuenta de que la gente lo rechaza, he decidido votar por Tingle. Es, yo creo, el personaje secundario más destacado de la saga. Es conocido por ser un personaje alocado que tiene 35 años y vestir como un duende, cree ser la reencarnación de un hada, vende o descifra mapas y repite constantemente las palabras mágicas "¡Tingle, Tingle! ¡Koloo-Limpah!". Es protagonista en varios videojuegos y cuenta con numerosos cameos y referencias por toda la saga. El artículo cuenta con mucha información y es bastante extenso. Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 07:55 28 dic 2014 (UTC) Febrero 2015 The Legend of Zelda (juego) Bueno, bueno, este artículo ya ha sido nominado en varias ocasiones por Carlos. A decir verdad, es una lástima que no resultara ganador en ninguna de ellas. Es muy buen artículo, muy interesante, y encima el primer juego de la franquicia. Espero que esta vez salga destacado. --CM Xavi (discusión) 19:34 2 feb 2015 (UTC) ¡Ooohh!, esto sí que no me lo esperaba: alguien votando por The Legend of Zelda. Como ha dicho Xavi, ya lo he propuesto creo que unas cuatro veces, y pienso seguir haciéndolo... Esperemos que gane de una vez, le tengo mucho aprecio a ese juego y el artículo está muy bien construido. Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 19:50 2 feb 2015 (UTC) He visto que Carlos ha nominado varias veces este artículo. Realmente se merece ser Artículo Destacado. El primer juego de la saga se lo merece, claramente. El caso es que como hay taantos artículos buenos, tenemos que ser muy exquisitos respecto a nuestros gustos, claro. Ya es hora de que el artículo de The Legend of Zelda sea Artículos Destacado. ¡A por ello! --Desmentidor (Muro de mensajes) 16:42 8 feb 2015 (UTC) , pues yo casi siempre me espero hasta el final para votar, haber si nominan otro artículo y elegir entre dos, pues ya se acerca el final, así que voto por este, no solo porque es la única opción si no porque me parece que el primer juego de la saga, con el que inicio todo se merece en gran medida ser AD. --Carlos (discusión) 20:47 8 feb 2015 (UTC) Marzo 2015 Tingle No es la primera vez que lo nomino y me parece un personaje bastante importante en la franquicia. y también es protagonista en varios juegos no canónicos. En cuanto al artículo, es extenso y posee mucha información. Pienso que se merece la categoría de artículo destacado. --Carlos4 (Muro de mensajes) 21:15 3 mar 2015 (UTC) Voto a Tingle, ese personaje tan amado y odiado a partes iguales. Puede que para este mes sea más apropiado que Majora estuviese en la portada por el Majora's Mask 3D, pero la verdad es que el artículo de Tingle es más largo y está más limpio. ----Link Campeón (discusión) 00:02 7 mar 2015 (UTC) Malon Como siempre, por no nominar los típicos artículos, hago una nominación digamos "diferente". xD He pensado en Malon porque es un personaje con bastante presencia en la saga y que suele contar con la apreciación de muchos fans de la saga. Yo mismo, por ejemplo. El artículo está muy bien y no veo ningún matiz que le impida ser Artículo Destacado. --CM Xavi (discusión) 20:56 3 mar 2015 (UTC) Majora . Me salgo un poco de los "personaje secundarios" de la saga, nominados por mis dos compañeros acá arriba, para dedicar al artículo que habla sobre el verdadero villano de Majora's Mask. El artículo tiene mucha información, bastante a lo que se podría pensar para redactar. Además, por la reciente salida de Majora's Mask 3D, se vería atractivo este artículo en la portada como destacado, para que así los nuevo fans de la franquicia también se den cuenta que no sólo la máscara y Skull Kid son los malos del juego, sino que el verdadero monstruo es este demonio escondido tras la Máscara de Majora. >:3 Por eso creo que debe y se merece ser destacado. --I'm er Brett ¿Te ayudo en alguna weá? 17:15 4 mar 2015 (UTC) , para ser el segundo día de votaciones para AD hay bastantes nominados, comparándolo con el indice de siempre xD. Bueno pues en está ocasión le doy el voto a Brettcyto, bueno a Majora, porqué me parece un personaje/enemigo muy vital y trascendental para el desarrollo de sucesos de Majora's Mask, además de que es un artículo muy pulcro y bien hecho, al igual que los otros dos, pero en esta ocasión me quedo con Majora. Sin contar que el juego más reciente es el Majora's Mask 3D por lo que creo que le caería bien a la wiki. :D Me parece un articulo muy completo y sin duda como dice Brettcy, últimamente el Remake de Majora ha tomado popularidad, así que un personaje del MM vendría excelente y quien mejor que el icono del juego, con respecto al personaje siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos, así que merece ser destacado. xD PD: Si, es un milagro que yo vote en esto, no recuerdo la ultima vez que lo hice. :'v ♫ JosexFavian → ¿Alguna duda?http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140319222831/sonic/es/images/e/eb/Rojo_N2B2.gif 04:05 10 mar 2015 (UTC) Link Oscuro Tras un rato revisando artículos en la wiki, de repente se me ocurrió revisar este artículo. Me quedé sorprendido que al tener una gran estructura, formal y sin errores a primera vista; redacción bastante impecable y con bastante transcendencia entre los curiosos. Me he dedicado a mejor un poco el artículo y sinceramente lo veo apto para convertirse en artículo destacado. Además, este personaje se trata de uno de los enemigos más famosos y poderosos de la saga; sus batallas en Zelda II: The Adventure of Link y Ocarina of Time no son moco de pavo. Un rival perfecto de nuestro principal héroe, quien es capaz de reflejar todos sus ataques. ¿Qué me decís? --Desmentidor (discusión) 00:28 5 mar 2015 (UTC) Abril 2015 Malon Repito nominación: como siempre, por no nominar los típicos artículos, hago una nominación digamos "diferente". xD He pensado en Malon porque es un personaje con bastante presencia en la saga y que suele contar con la apreciación de muchos fans de la saga. Yo mismo, por ejemplo. El artículo está muy bien y no veo ningún matiz que le impida ser Artículo Destacado. --CM Xavi (discusión) 11:30 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Tingle Nomino a Tingle, ese personaje tan amado y odiado a partes iguales. No es la primera vez que es nominado, ni va a ser la primera vez que pierde (¿o no?). Pues eso, que me parece que tiene un artículo amplio y detallado, y que se merece ser destacado. --Link Campeón (discusión) 19:41 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Yo también voto por Tingle. Ya lo he nominado algunas veces y aún no ha sido el ganador. También se trata de un personaje con mucha presencia y varias referencias a lo largo de la saga. Todo el mundo conoce a Tingle y no creo que haga falta explicar mucho más: sencillamente, creo debería ser uno de los muchos artículos destacados de la wiki. Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 20:38 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Mayo 2015 Malon Repito nominación, más que nada porque me da vagueza pensar en otra sigo creyendo en mi apuesta personal: como siempre, por no nominar los típicos artículos, hago una nominación digamos "diferente". xD He pensado en Malon porque es un personaje con bastante presencia en la saga y que suele contar con la apreciación de muchos fans de la saga. Yo mismo, por ejemplo. El artículo está muy bien y no veo ningún matiz que le impida ser Artículo Destacado. --CM Xavi (discusión) 09:58 29 abr 2015 (UTC) Bien, yo voto por Malon para el desempate. Hylian también me parece una buena nominación, pero este un personaje que me gusta y aparece en varios juegos de la saga. El artículo está bien redactado y todo eso que decimos siempre al nominar... Yo tampoco veo nada que le impida ser artículo destacado. Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 17:30 7 may 2015 (UTC) Hylian Nomino al artículo más que nada para crear algo de competencia (en el buen sentido). En fin, lo de siempre, es un artículo completo y bien redactado. Tampoco faltan las secciones interesantes como la de "Terminianos y Loruleanos". Si Goron y Zora han sido artículos destacados, ¿por qué no el artículo Hylian? --Link Campeón (discusión) 21:07 4 may 2015 (UTC) Julio 2015 Hylian Pues hala, le "robo" la nominación anterior a Migeru-kun. Particularmente me gustó esa nominación que hizo, hasta ahora no había caído en ella. Me parece un artículo interesante que habla de aspectos que los fans tienden a confundir o que no tienen muy claros, como el símbolo de los Hylians, o que el término se usa para la raza, y no para los habitantes de Hyrule. Como odio que me digan que Hylian y Hyruleano es lo mismo. Y como dijo Miguel, si Zora y Goron fueron destacado, ¿por qué no los descendientes directos de las Diosas? --CM Xavi (discusión) 11:38 26 jun 2015 (UTC) me parece que este artículo resaltaría más en la portada (solo su nombre ya es llamativo) y su información es un poco más importante que los demás artículos propuestos en la nominación. No estoy diciendo que Dodongo y Cuco tengan información sin calidad ni mucho menos los estoy menospreciando, es sólo que los encuentro más "secundarios" que Hylian (es como comparar el país de Hyrule con Términa y Lorule; estos últimos son mucho más secundarios). Lo demás que podría decir me lo robó Xavi. xD Y como detalle final diría que Dodongo se ve un poco desordenado por el gran número de imágenes que tiene el artículo, así que lo ideal sería añadir algunos en la galería. --I'm Brett, po shicoh' ¿Te ayudo en alguna weá? 20:13 26 jun 2015 (UTC) es una de las razas más trascendentales de la saga de Zelda para mí, es la misma raza de la que proviene el héroe de la leyenda y la princesa a rescatar, así como la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos. Y como Xavi dice, si Zora y Goron ya fueron artículos destacados, ¿por qué Hylian no? Dodongo Nomino el artículo de los Dodongos pues me parece un artículo destacado en cuanto al contenido informativo que presenta, debido en gran medida al número de apariciones que estos enemigos han aportado a lo largo de la serie, caracterizando un tipo de mecánica de combate con bombas que se ha exportado a otras franquicias. ResidentzeldaCUJ (discusión) 14:58 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Yo votaré también por Dodongo, que es uno de los enemigos más comunes en la saga. Ha existido desde el primer Zelda y ha hecho numerosas apariciones, tanto como enemigo común, como subjefe o como jefe. El artículo dispone de bastante información y no veo ningún aspecto que le impida ser un artículo destacado más de la wiki. Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 15:14 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Cuco Nomino el artículo de Cuco,debido a toda la información que trae,las imágenes,explica las características y también porque dice una infinidad de cosas que en el juego nunca aparecen,también dice sobre sus apariciones no canónicas algo muy útil al escribir un artículo y muestra todas las apariciones del animal en el juego. DaonlyOne (muro de mensajes) DaonlyOne (discusión) 15:46 26 jun 2015 (UTC) Septiembre 2015 Teletransporte Pues, para empezar, este artículo es uno de los trabajazos de Humberto. Es bastante largo e interesante, bien redactado, ofreciendo algo un tanto diferente a lo que suelen contener las páginas de nuestro wiki. Creo que es un artículo que merece estar en la portada. --CM Xavi (discusión) 17:15 28 ago 2015 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Todos conocemos este juego y sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal de la saga, para algunos es un The Legend of Zelda un poco "raro". No aparece la Trifuerza, no transcurre en Hyrule, no sale Zelda, el jefe final no es Ganon, el final del juego es algo desconcertante... Sin embargo, muchos de los aspectos que conocemos hoy en la saga, fueron adoptados en este juego e imprescindibles para los títulos posteriores. Por ejemplo: los subjefes, el poder bucear, la secuencia de intercambio de objetos, las búsquedas secundarias, la función de la lupa (que más tarde inspiraría a la Lupa de la Verdad), etc. En lo que se refiere a la experiencia de juego, uno se da cuenta de que este es decisivo; es, por así decirlo, lo que da lugar al paso de A Link to the Past a Ocarina of Time. El artículo es extenso, está completo y bien detallado. Creo que es una buena opción nominarlo para artículo destacado. --Carlos4 (muro de mensajes) 17:56 28 ago 2015 (UTC) Símbolos Ninguno de las dos propuestas anteriores me convencieron, a pesar de que ambos artículos se ven geniales y merecen tener su medallita de AD. No obstante, mientras editaba las imágenes de Ocarina of Time, pasé a toparme con este artículo, el cual sinceramente había olvidado completamente de su existencia. Otra gran obra de Humberto y éste me parece que va mejor como AD. Al igual que "Teletransporte", este artículo consta de muchas imágenes, pero la diferencia es que en éste se ven colocadas de forma ordenada y deja una maravillosa vista para el lector, sin mencionar las galerías que adorna una respectiva sección. También el artículo tiene mucha información interesante para los visitantes. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de las personas no saben de la existencia de este artículo, entonces dejarlo en la portada servirá para darle un poquito más de fama. Otra cosa importante es que este artículo enlaza a muchas otras páginas que igual podrían interesar a las visitas Zelderas, como Idioma Hyliano, Seis Medallones, marcas de tal cosa, etc. Por eso creo que este artículo sí merece ser destacado. --I'm Brett, po shicoh' ¿Te ayudo en alguna weá? 23:03 28 ago 2015 (UTC) Estoy igual que Brettcyto xD, cuando él cambio los nombres de las imágenes de los Seis Medallones y posteriormente las añadió ahí, me di cuenta de que ese artículo existía. xD Aunque ya lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba. (derp) El artículo recuerdo que no fue creado por Humberto, más el usuario que lo creo lo dejo todo cagado xD, y posteriormente Humberto lo mejoro xD (lo he consultado, no recordaba el nombre, fue ese tipo xD). Ese era el artículo que tenía pensado nominar este mes, y vaya, sorpresa, me encuentro que ya esta. xD Nada que decir en contra de este artículo, está extenso, bien redactado, con bastantes apoyos visuales, bien acomodados, es una dulzura de lectura. Aunque no sabía bien por cual irme, al final decidí símbolos, ya que lo tenía pensado nominar, como ya dije. xD -- Es raro que suela votar, pero debo admitir que me halaga y me sorprende que haya dos artículos míos nominados. No sabía por cual votar, pero la verdad me decidí en votar por este en particular porque fue el que más trabajo me costó hacer, ya que primero tuve que arreglar el desastre que ya estaba creado, luego ampliarlo bastante y buscar muchas imágenes a ver cuáles estaban en la Wiki y subir todas las que no estaban para darle la mejor presentación que me fue posible. Gracias por su nominación (ambas) y su voto. --Humbertotb87 (discusión) 03:59 29 ago 2015 (UTC) Noviembre 2015 amiibo Es de los artículos más recientes y me parece que se ha invertido en él un gran trabajo. No creo que los amiibos sean un tema muy importante, no obstante, es un elemento que se ha vuelto común entre aquellos que son fieles a Nintendo. Es un contenido interesante y acorde a la actualidad, por lo que, me parece más que adecuado para estar en la portada de la wiki. --CM Xavi (discusión) 19:36 27 oct 2015 (UTC) Si bien fui yo el que creó el artículo, aún considero que falta mucha información, y algunas partes tienen la información necesaria de forma parcial o incluso nula, por lo que considero que aún no debería ser destacada. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090312200513/finalfantasy/images/9/9e/PlayerIcon279.png Embrace the stillness of eternity... Timeman http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090207204338/finalfantasy/images/f/ff/PlayerIcon152.png 20:36 27 oct 2015 (UTC) Considero que el artículo se ve completo, además de que parece que le invirtieron trabajo. Además, los amiibo sí que se han vuelto muy comunes entre todo lo relacionado a Nintendo. Yo también creo que el contenido del artículo es interesante y debería estar en la portada de la wiki. --Helio O. 05:01 28 oct 2015 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ya lo propuse vez y no fue votado. El artículo es extenso y está bastante completo. Aunque la historia del juego en sí no es de gran relevancia en la cronología, muchos de los aspectos propios de la saga The Legend of Zelda, especialmente en el ámbito del modo de juego, fueron por adoptados por primera vez en esta entrega. Es uno de los juegos de GameBoy más conocidos y cuenta con infinidad de referencias a otros videojuegos de Nintendo. No veo nada que le impida ser artículo destacado. Tras observar el artículo, he visto que está muy completo, muy bien estructurado y con mucha información. Lo veo como un buen artículo destacado :). -- 18:45 28 oct 2015 (UTC) Septiembre 2016 Leche Lon Lon Estaba pensando en nominar el artículo The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, pero supongo que ya se ha pasado el momento de hacer eso, que hubiese sido junio. Como alternativa, nomino a la leche Lon Lon. Se debe a que fue el artículo presentado por nuestra Wiki a la Batalla de Comidas de Ficción 2016 de Wikia y perdió vergonzosamente, así que esto se trata de darle una segunda oportunidad. Además, yo mismo expandí el artículo en gran medida antes de presentarlo a la Batalla, por lo que ahora está en perfectas condiciones para aparecer en portada.--Link Campeón (discusión) 08:23 12 sep 2016 (UTC) : No es un artículo destacado como esperamos, pero no todos tienen que ser largos y hablar de personajes o lugares esenciales. Es un buen artículo, y si fue capaz de presentarse al concurso de Wikia tras la mejora de Miguel, puede perfectamente ser destacado.-- 14:08 12 sep 2016 (UTC) :: Tenía otros artículos en mente, pero el artículo de la Leche Lon Lon me he convencido. Voto a favor, sin discusión. Carlos (discusión) ::: Es uno de los artículos que más llaman la atención en sentido de estar muy bien explicado, y tener una muy buena comprensión lectora. Merece muchísimo la pena que salga destacado. --TheMarkin17 ¿Hay algo que hablar? [[Especial:Contributions/TheMarkin17|'Como contribuyo aquí']] [http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Majora :)] 15:18 14 sep 2016 (UTC) Octubre 2016 Cuco Me sorprende muchísimo que a estas alturas el cuco todavía no haya sido un artículo destacado, con lo famosos que es entre los seguidores de la saga. El artículo es extenso y limpio. La única pega que le pongo es que le falta información de algunos juegos como el Tri Force Heroes, pero me estoy encargando personalmente de eso. Además, igual que aparezca en portada es un paso para que la gente deje de escribir "cucco" en vez de "cuco".--Link Campeón (discusión) 18:43 13 oct 2016 (UTC) : El artículo está muy bien estructurado, es limpio, claro y conciso. Únicamente fatan muy pocas cosas, pero está muy bien el artículo. --TheMarkin17 ¿Hay algo que hablar? [[Especial:Contributions/TheMarkin17|'Como contribuyo aquí']] 19:19 13 oct 2016 (UTC) amiibo Cuando regrese de mi ausencia vi este artículo y dije algo como esto: "Wow. Que buen artículo. La próxima vez que toque nominar un artículo destacado nominaré este" y ha llegado el día. La última vez decidí aguardar un mes ya que Leche Lon Lon también me pareció una buena opción. Pero ahora voto por este de una vez, ¿qué decir de este artículo? Es un artículo muy bonito en lo visual, con una estructuración a base de tablas que se ve muy bien. En cuanto ha información cuenta con bastantes datos relevantes; además me parece una buena idea para que la gente se enteré que saldrán amiibos para Breath of the Wild y se interese más en el juego. Me parece que es un artículo digno de la portada, y Timeman estará muy feliz. xD